


Into the Abyss's Dark Temptations

by Chrysanthos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Friendship/Love, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was a perfectly healthy seventeen year old, thank you very much! So then, why... Why was he having these thoughts of his best mate? Why did his heart leap out of his chest whenever he was alone with him? He liked girls, didn't he? But... Scorpius...((Crossposted onto my ff.net and my LiveJournal!))





	Into the Abyss's Dark Temptations

Severus Snape summoned the Black Flames of Destruction, Amaterasu, and incinerated a vampire while he stabbed a Dementor in the chest.

 

Beside him, Petunia Evans was reloading a shotgun shell. Throwing a poisoned dagger directly into the heart of a vampire, she blasted Dark Petunia right in the face. "Harry, how are you holding up?!" She shouted, roundhouse kicking an orc in the face.

 

"Just fine, Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted. His green eyes flashed as he summoned the Whomping Willow to box with a titan. He then pulled out a katana and seemingly teleported behind a Dementor. "Omae wa mou, shindeiru." He intoned, and as he shot someone with the pistol strapped to his right stiletto heel, the Dementor fell apart and exploded into ichor and absorbed hope.

 

Ginny Weasley flew in on a chariot pulled by thestrals and ran down a bunch of skeletons. "The cavalry's here!" She shouted, pulling out a longsword and beheading five of the Hydra's ten heads.

 

Neville Longbottom was with her, and he had fused with Dark Neville to create Goddess Neville, Lord of Plants and Memory Loss. "Thanks for summoning the Willow, Harry!" He thanked his king-consort, "Now I can get to work!" He leaped off of the chariot and into the branches of the Whomping Willow. Once he was comfortably nestled within its borroughs, he sank into the tree itself, fusing his consciousness with the plant's. He was now Arboreal Neville. Arboreal Neville immediately punched a Grim Reaper in the face.

 

"That's how we do it!" Harry cheered, and pistol-whipped one of the Hydra's new heads. Suddenly, from out of the pistol came squid tentacles, and the Giant Squid emerged from the depths of the barrel of Harry's gun and began to strangle the Hydra for all it was worth.

 

Snape shook his head as he trapped a dragon in the Infinite Illusion, Tsukuyomi. "He gets it from your side of the family, you know that?" He shouted at Petunia.

 

"Oh, I know!" Petunia replied, shooting a High Elf in the face.

 

"Do not fear..." Shouted a voice, and then, in a flash of dark lightning, Sirius Black was there. "For I am here!" He had fused with the Veil and was now master of the Veil and also probably other things. Most of the time he was on tour with his band, though. As such, he had a bass guitar over his shoulder. "Harry! I'm coming! MANCHESTER SMASH!" Sirius screamed, slamming his bass guitar into an Acromantula, exploding it instantly.

 

"Honestly, he's doing just fine as is." Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. She was ten miles away from the battle, within the Heavenly Sphere Gemini, allowing her to not only obtain and relay any and all knowledge, but also see two locations at once. Flipping through "The Heretic's Manual", Hermione gave a small "Ooo!" of interest before conjuring a blade in the chest of a troll fifty paces away.

 

"Ohohohoho~!" Cackled a voice. Harry, Petunia, Hermione, Snape, Sirius, Ginny, Arboreal Neville, The Giant Squid, Fred, George, and Luna Lovegood all looked up.

 

"Oh no!" Fred cried out, switching a cerberus' paws with its heads.

 

"It can't be!" George cried out, falchions floating around him, giving the vague appearance of wings made of blades.

 

White smoke depossessed Dolores Umbridge, causing her to faint and fall into a volcano. The smoke then coalesced into Luna Lovegood. "Is that Bette Midler?"

 

"Not even close!" Shouted the Voice. She jumped into the air and did like, fifty corkscrews and also a couple flips. She landed on a pile of bodies, vaporizing them instantly. She flipped her long teal hair behind her head. "I'm afraid, heroes, that your journey ends here! For you see, this world... is Mine!" It was... Hatsune Miku!

 

Immediately, Sirius Black and Severus Snape lept forwards, Sirius's bass guitar crackling with the energy of a thousand fists and Severus Snape activating the Spectral Armor, Susano'o. Severus Snape swung Susano'o's blade right at Miku's head and Sirius slammed his bass guitar into the ground, causing a huge wave of earth to erupt towards Miku.

 

Miku cackled as she caught the Blade of Susano'o with one hand. "Foolish fools!" She shouted, picking up Snape's form with one hand and throwing the gigantic spectre into the incoming wave of earth. Snape's trajectory also put him in Sirius' path, and the two collided.

 

Suddenly, tentacles erupted all around Miku, and Miku clicked her tongue before taking out a green onion. In a single slice, she cut through all ten tentacles, and the Giant Squid burst out of the ground, blood and ink mixing into a fountain of black.

 

"Is that truly your best effort?!" Miku shouted, kicking the Giant Squid away, "You're ten years too young!

 

"Then try us!" Fred shouted, using the power of Swap and Inversion to invert Miku's synapses, meaning that if she went to move her left hand, she would move her right foot. "Now, George!"

 

George flew down and grabbed two of his wing blades. Not to be outdone, Miku took out another green onion. But it was too late - George stabbed Miku in the chest.

 

"We did it!" George shouted triumphantly.

 

"Wait! Something's wrong!" Hermione relayed. Suddenly, Miku exploded!

 

Miku cackled. "You fools! The body you destroyed was simply my trial mode! Behold!" Miku revealed that she now had seven bodies. "Miku_APPEND! Go!"

 

Hermione couldn't just sit there floating in a sphere. She had to do something. She started flipping through the most forbidden of all texts - the Duel Monsters Official Rulebook, forbidden because no one who had ever attempted to read it had ever survived. And to this day, no one fucking knows how to play Duel Monsters.

 

Harry didn't have any trouble with the two Appends after him. He just cut them in half with a rocket launcher blast.

 

"Harry!" An Append came up to him, but with blonde hair. It was Luna Lovegood. "Something's wrong - they're way too weak!"

 

"She's right!" Ginny shouted, slicing an Append and also a bunch of living snowmen in half with her longsword which was now on fire. "It's like Miku's stalling for time!"

 

"And you're right!" Shouted a voice. Everyone looked up. It was Hatsune Miku! "The World is Mine!"

 

Suddenly, Arboreal Neville found himself surrounded by knives. Arboreal Neville got stabbed by all the knives but he didn't get hurt cause trees don't have nerves.

 

"Neville no!" Harry shouted because he didn't understand botany.

 

Petunia took out her gun and shot at Miku. Miku deflected the bullet. Petunia swore and pulled out twin Desert Eagles named "Lily" and "Dudley". She began to shoot at Miku a lot.

 

"Foolish!" Miku screamed, and she punched away every bullet.

 

Luna shot a grappeling hook at Miku and hooked it in her hair. Luna then flew up and kicked Miku in the face. Miku kicked Luna in the face, forcing her into her own body. Miku and Luna began to punch at each other.

 

"That's the opening I needed!" Hermione shouted, teleporting into the battlefield. She was now wearing a really cool coat that was cut all slim on her but also flared out into the wind. "I sacrifice Miku Append Whisper and Giant Squid to summon Black Magician! Then I use this Ritual Spell to summon the Black Magician of Chaos! And then I use Monster Reborn to summon Giant Squid back onto the field!"

 

Black Magician of Chaos turned out to just be Ron in cool clothes. Nonetheless he fired a giant blast of dark magic at Miku. Miku countered with her thousand knives. The Giant Squid was then possessed by Luna, turning her into Abyssal Luna.

 

"Hello, Neville!" Abyssal Luna said, "Would you like to fuse?"

 

"Sure." Said Arboreal Neville, and the two combined, the ferocity of the ocean and the temper of the forest combining into Tempestuous Gaia.

 

"I see!" Miku shouted as an army of bones started to fly around her and forming into a giant skeleton, roughly five times the size of Tempestuous Gaia. "Then we shall fight!"

 

"Not alone they're not!" Harry shouted, jumping onto Tempestuous Gaia's shoulders. "For as long as they have my Umbral Magic..."

 

"My Sword Magic," Ginny added.

 

"My Arcane Knowledge," Said Hermione.

 

"My Chaos Magic," Fred said.

 

"My Wing Blades," Added George.

 

"My Mangekyou Sharingan," Said Snape.

 

"My Veil Artes," Sirius supplied.

 

"My Ancient Black Magic," Ron shouted.

 

"And my guns!" Petunia finished,

 

"We can't be defeated!" Harry declared, and they all fused into a singular being that matched Ultimate Miku in size and strength - the Zenith of Demise and Creation, Mem-Aleph-Shin!

 

" **Have at you!** " Mem-Aleph-Shin shouted, drawing swords in all one thousand of their arms.

 

"A fitting end for a band of noble warriors!" Ultimate Miku declared, and her bones created dragon heads to match that could breathe the flames of the Netherworld. "Very well!" Ultimate Miku charged at Mem-Aleph-Shin.

 

Mem-Aleph-Shin pulled out a gun and shot Ultimate Miku. Ultimate Miku stumbled, but got back up and continued the charge.

 

Suddenly, the volcano Umbridge fell into erupted, and a black soul came flying out. It was Voldemort, and he had fused with the lava, creating a giant magma snake! It was... Infernal Voldemort! "Fools!" Infernal Voldemort screamed, "Have you forgotten about me?!"

 

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> there's no part 2


End file.
